johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Smooth Talking Johnny
'Smooth Talking Johnny '''is the second part of 95th episode and the 190th episode over all. Summary When Johnny "borrows" the girls' Vocal Integrator Replicator, he turns Mary and Susan against each other. Now Johnny must set things straight to get his sisters back together before he gets stretched, burned, and tested to death. Plot Hugh and Lila are watching the clock, eager for it to reach 6:00 as no chaos had commenced for almost three days. In the living room, Johnny and Dukey are playing video games, to which Dukey mentions how long Johnny has gone without causing trouble, to which he states he's off his game. Just as Hugh is about to put up the sign the Test girls come in and want to show them their new invention. The parents cover their ears as they think it'll be an explosion but to their surprise Mary and Susan didn't cause an explosion. They made an invention they call a Vocal Intonator Replicator. Hugh uses the dog setting and Dukey( with Hugh's slippers) and Johnny come in. 6:00 finally reaches and Hugh and Lila are happy. They decide since the girls did quiet experiments, and Johnny wasn't being his normal-self they'll take them anywhere they want. The thing is Hugh said it's their vote meaning since Johnny is the only boy it doesn't matter where he wants to go the girls out number him 2-1. Dukey says that since he's a dog he can't even out the votes. He then ask Johnny to owe them one if they agree, but Johnny insists they wont listen to him. They might listen to ''each other. He grabs their invention and is ready to manipulate Susan and Mary. In the hallways Susan walks past her brother's room and hears him talking to "Mary". He says mean things about her in Mary's voice. She is offended but comes up with a plan. In the Test girls' room Mary hears "Susan" making fun of her. and after hearing wear Johnny wanted to go she gets a plan. At he arcade the parents are surprised the girls wanted to come. Susan and Mary are mad at each other they won't speak. Johnny and Dukey are having fun and Duke says he shouldn't have pit his sisters against each other. Johnny insists that he had to do what he had to do. At the house another day is incoming and the parents are excited once more. The boys go to check on the girls and it's too quiet. They open the door and see they've put an electric force field to avoid each other. The girls are really mad at each other. Dukey says Johnny should come clean, but he refuse. Mary makes her own invention and in less than 5 minutes. She tests it on Johnny but he gets shocked. He falls through onto Susan's side of the field. She made hover shoes and it made her brother go in circles, and gets shocked once more. In the bathroom Johnny admits Susan and Mary's inventions are terrible when their not together. Dukey asks if his manipulating is still not as bad as lies. Mary calls him and asks him to test LAVA! He suggests they run and if she do it to Johnny she'll do it to Dukey. He 's horrified. They escape their room only to find Susan trying a suit on Johnny. She pits him over piranhas. He tries to get her to confide in Mary but she claims she doesn't know her and Johnny is jumping for his life. Mary is having him test a rocket and he asks her to confide in Susan but she refuses. He is burnt to a crisp. He tries to get his sisters to confided in each other but they won't. In his room Johnny says that he should say sorry. He says they should hide. In his closest it's gross as it seems. Dukey finds the girls' invention. Johnny says that if the machine started the trouble it can end it. In the lab Johnny uses the machine to convince Mary to get Susan back. He does it to Susan as well. Since Dukey keeps insulting Johnny he accidently says his comeback it the invention. Susan is even more mad and Mary is too. They get into a crane fight. Johnny tries to stop them but he gets caught up in the fight. They fight over him. Johnny uses the machine to imitate their father and tell them to put him down. They soon discover that he's the one who put them against each other. They say that their mad at him. He tries to reason with them put their too mad. They start attacking him with their cranes. He says he lied because their never fair, to their confusion. He says that they always out number him and the girls apologize and promise to keep their votes fair. He asks if their still mad and they laugh. Hugh and Lila are excited for their 4th day to come. Johnny them gets blasted out the roof. Then says "Oh...so close" ending the episode. Goofs Quotes Trivia * This marks the second time Mary blushes (Deep Sea Johnny). Production Notes *According to the credits, Warner Bros. Entertainment still owns its trademark and copyrights to Johnny Test. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Incomplete pages Category:Images Requested Category:Season 6 Category:Plot Needed Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book